Dans les plaines de Salisbury
by moithea
Summary: OS / AU : Un étrange phénomène céleste attire une astronome dans les plaines de Salisbury, où elle rencontre une jeune bergère. Et si, après deux millénaires, elles étaient une nouvelle fois les seules à pouvoir empêcher le retour de Dahak?


**Coucou tout le monde,**

 **Un petit OS que j'avais écrit pour une concours sur le thème de l'Astronomie. Merci d'avance pour vos reviews.**

* * *

Bien que la pluie se soit abattue toute la journée sur la capitale britannique, la nuit allait être claire. Roxane pianota sur son clavier d'ordinateur et l'immense voûte de l'observatoire s'ouvrit dans un grincement qui lui était familier. Au moins sa dernière nuit de garde serait plus plaisante que les précédentes. En quelques enjambées la jeune femme atteignit la plate-forme où trônait l'immense télescope. Elle plongea son regard bleu roi dans la lunette, afin d'admirer le ciel étoilé totalement dégagé.

Des siècles s'étaient écoulées depuis le dernier grand alignement. Roxane trépignait d'impatience de pouvoir enfin observer ce phénomène astronomique dont son grand-père lui avait parlé. C'était étrange de voir la planète rouge se superposer à Jupiter dont les pourtours laissaient entrevoir faiblement les anneaux de saturne.

La grande femme se passa machinalement la main dans sa longue chevelure noir, en repensant à l'énergumène qu'avait été son ancêtre. Il se désignait lui-même comme le dernier grand druide du cercle de pierres, et elle avait été bercée par le son de sa voix racontant les mythes du monde entier. Certains la faisaient rêver et d'autres faisaient partie de ces plus grandes terreurs enfantines.

Elle fit pivoter l'immense télescope pour l'orienter vers la constellation de la vierge. Tout en s'émerveillant, la jeune astronome tirait des traits imaginaires entre les étoiles pour y faire apparaître une jeune femme assise et tenant un arc dans le ciel.

Quelque chose lui apparut soudain étrange. Le rayonnement oscillant entre le bleu et le violet de l'une des étoiles avait étrangement disparu. Le pulsar de la constellation de la vierge avait subitement cessé d'émettre. Était-ce là l'avènement apocalyptique prédit dans les contes de son enfance?

Bien que sceptique à tout ce qui n'était pas scientifiquement démontrable, il lui fallait aller vérifier par elle-même.

Aussi lorsque on vint la relever au petit matin, Roxane sauta dans le premier train en direction des plaines de Salisbury.

XXXXX

La brume d'automne enveloppait toute la lande, ainsi que les troupeaux qui y paissaient. Les premiers rayons de soleil percèrent l'immense duvet blanc, réchauffant les vertes prairies qui accueillaient des centaines de moutons à perte de vue. Au milieu de ce décor blanc tacheté de brun et de noir se tenait une silhouette humaine enveloppé dans un ciré vert foncé. Quelques sifflets raisonnèrent dans les airs, et deux chiens se mirent à rassembler les bêtes dans une course effrénée et précise.

Roxane observait l'étrange ballet d'un œil amusé et admiratif, tout en parcourant les 2,4 miles qui séparaient le site de la gare d'Amesbury. Qui au vingt-et-unième siècle pouvait encore choisir le métier de berger? s'interrogea-t-elle. Un bref coup d'œil à sa montre la fit accélérer le pas, mais son regard fut régulièrement attiré vers le berger comptant visiblement ses bêtes.

Enfin, l'immense cromlech se dressait devant elle. Dans la brume, les dizaines de mégalithes dont certains pouvaient atteindre cinquante tonnes, apparurent comme lévitant au-dessus du sol. Roxane se laissa envahir quelques instants par ce spectacle fantomatique de pierres suspendues au ciel.

« Tiens, tiens, ne me dites pas que c'est la princesse Aurore (NDA: Roxane signifie « Aurore rayonnante » en perse) en personne qui vient m'annoncer l'équinoxe d'automne ce matin? »

« Bonjour Will, je n'avais pas vraiment réalisé quel jour nous étions », avoua-t-elle, tout en embrassant chaleureusement le veilleur de nuit, qui avait été le meilleur ami de son défunt grand-père.

« Dommage, l'équinoxe, personne ne s'y intéresse jamais, ni les gens dits rationnels, ni les adeptes d'ésotérisme qui lui préfèrent les solstices, et pourtant c'est aux équinoxes que le monde dans son équilibre fragile vis-à-vis de l'univers vacille, soit vers les beaux jours, soit vers le froid et les ténèbres. »

Cinq ans avaient passé depuis leur dernière entrevue à l'enterrement, et pourtant rien n'avait changé, la même passion remplissait le discours de Will, alors qu'il lui rappelait les fondements des calculs astronomiques qui tiraient leurs origines ici-même à Stonehenge.

Bien que sceptique, Roxane écoutait religieusement, tout en procédant à quelques relevés mathématiques entre le positionnement des pierres et leur déplacement virtuel qu'elle avait appris à faire selon les schémas précis que son ancêtre lui avait légué. Elle posa son sac-à-dos sur le sol, veillant à ne pas endommager le télescope portatif qu'elle avait emmené, pour en sortir le relevé de l'emplacement des astres dans le ciel qu'elle avait pu observer la nuit précédente.

« Ca ne m'a pas l'air bon princesse, Artémis est en alerte à l'horizon, quelque chose de grave se prépare. »

XXXXX

Les premiers cars de touristes arrivaient sur site et déjà la tranquillité du lieu fut perturbé par un mélange de diverses langues indo-européennes et asiatiques. Roxane remballa ses affaires après avoir pris congé du gardien, qui s'en alla pour un repos bien mérité, alors que ses paroles raisonnaient encore dans la tête de la jeune femme.

« La vierge préside aux étoiles, protégeant toute créature à l'aide de ses flèches tirées à l'aide de son arc d'or vers les quatre points cardinaux. A la fois douce et sauvage, elle se tient avec grâce à la tête des troupeaux. »

Ça avait été dit avec tant de pudeur, qu'elle avait du tendre l'oreille pour en saisir toute la poésie. Inexorablement son regard maintenant presque marine se perdit vers les vertes prairies. Le soleil désormais haut dans le ciel se reflétait de manière aveuglante sur le pelage immaculé des brebis. Un éclair doré frappa soudain sa rétine et Roxane sourit à la découverte de la longue chevelure blonde qui tombait sur les épaules du berger qu'elle avait observé quelques heures plus tôt.

Au même instant, la bergère leva des yeux émeraudes vers le monument. Apercevant l'astronome qui la fixait avec intérêt, elle lui fit de grand signe pour que celle-ci la rejoigne.

Roxane n'ayant pas de programme établit pour son jour de repos, fendit de ses longues foulées l'énorme troupeau.

« Bonjour. Alors, vous aussi vous fuyez les touristes? Ca vous dit de partager mon déjeuner, il me reste de la tomme et du pain aux noix? »

La grande femme, envoutée par la voix mélodieuse de l'angélique apparition, ne put qu'accepter l'invitation. Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux jeunes femmes se retrouvèrent assises sur une couverture moelleuse à partager le modeste repas.

« Rachel, la brebis, vos parents n'aurait pas pu choisir un prénom plus approprié », commenta Roxane entre deux grandes gorgées de lait qu'elle avala trop vite. Sans réfléchir, la jeune blonde approcha sa main pour ôter les gouttelettes maculant son menton.

Ce contact innocent et anodin prit soudain une allure de sensualité extrême. La grande femme déglutit difficilement, alors qu'un frisson la traversa et son vis-à-vis se perdit dans un flot de paroles pour masquer sa gène.

Roxane en profita pour observer plus attentivement les traits du visage qui lui donnait une impression de familiarité. Le ciré, maintenant noué autour de sa taille, fit ressortir encore plus fortement le vert brillant des yeux de son interlocutrice.

Elle qui d'habitude menait une vie solitaire, fuyant la foule et surtout les grands discours, se surprit à répondre aux mille et une question de Rachel sur son métier et les légendes entourant l'histoire de la merveille du monde situé en terre d'angle.

Tout en parlant, Rachel l'emmena voir ses bêtes, lui expliquant les divers implication pour chaque race de mouton qui constituait son troupeau, la meilleure laine, le meilleur laitage et les fêtes requérant de la viande d'agneau, bien qu'elle à la boucherie que rarement, bien que ce fut le revenu le plus important de son exploitation.

Les deux chiens de berger se prirent immédiatement d'affection pour la nouvelle amie de leur maîtresse, ne la lâchant pas juste à ce qu'elle leur lance un bâton qu'ils s'empressèrent de lui rapporter.

Prise par le jeu et la douce complicité qui s'était installé, elles ne virent pas passer le temps.

« Il se fait tard, va falloir que je retourne au village pour réserver une chambre pour la nuit avant de revenir pour observer. »

« Et si tu partageais mon humble campement plutôt, je dois avoir un second sac-de-couchage et la nuit s'annonce clémente. »

Cette demande, exprimée avec simplicité, rejoignit l'envie silencieux de son cœur, comme si quitter la bergère lui était devenue impossible.

XXXX

L'astronome se dirigea lentement vers un rocher surplombant le pâquis, socle solide pour y installer son poste d'observation spatial dans l'axe de la Heel-stone, mégalithe maitresse de l'observatoire préhistorique.

Pendant ce temps, Rachel enflamma les bûches qui restaient dans sa hotte, afin d'y faire cuire pot-au-feu dont les saveurs emplirent bientôt toute la lande. Elle dressa deux couchages autour du feu, avant d'envoyer une nouvelle fois les chiens rassembler le troupeau.

« Voilà, tout est prêt pour observer le ciel dans les meilleures conditions », lança joyeusement Roxane en retrouvant sa blonde compagne. Celle-ci était occupée à nourrir un agneau que sa mère avait rejeté à l'aide d'un biberon. La grande femme s'agenouilla près d'elle pour servir le repas tout en caressant d'une main le doux pelage au passage.

Londres avec ses défilés de mode, de haute-couture et toutes sortes de frasques se trouvaient soudain à des années lumière. Vêtue de bottes, d'un vieux pantalon et d'une chemise à carreaux, les mains gercées et les ongles abîmes par le lourd labeur, et le visage légèrement brûlé, l'apparence de Rachel balaya soudain tout ce qu'elle pensait connaître de la beauté et elle se surprit à envier l'agneau endormi contre son sein.

Rachel s'émerveilla de ce que le télescope révéla à ses yeux, buvant les paroles de Roxane sur la formation de l'univers, des différents types d'étoiles, sur l'alignement particulier des planètes, ainsi que sur le nom de chaque constellation qu'elles pouvaient reconnaître à l'œil nu.

« Si je comprends bien, il y a 2058 ans l'axe indiqué par la pierre-talon de Stonehenge était parfaitement aligné sur les planètes de notre système, et cette nuit, le décalage est de 13°, ce qui pourrait annoncer une ère de perfection ou alors de malédiction. Roxane, admettons que ceci soit vrai, de quel genre de malédiction parlons-nous ici, que s'est-il passé aux alentours de l'an 45 avant notre ère et en quoi cela te concerne-t-il? »

L'astronome se tut et remballa son matériel en cherchant une réponse rationnelle à donner, qui ne lui vint pas.

« Viens, la nuit porte conseil, et s'il existe une réponse, tu l'as trouveras, aies confiance. »

Rachel posa sa main sur son épaule et du se tenir sur la pointe des pieds pour lui donner un baiser sur la joue. Par réflexe, la grande femme l'entoura de ses bras, et la bergère prolongea instinctivement leur étreinte.

« Merci, si seulement le char d'Arthur pouvait me montrer la voie. » finit par dire Roxane en s'enroulant dans son sac-de-couchage.

« Juste qu'il ne s'agit pas du char d'Arthur, mais la compagne de la déesse Artémis: la nymphe Callisto » gloussa Rachel à son coté en ravivant le feu de quelques bûches.

Roxane leva un sourcil interrogateur, ce qui encouragea la blonde à poursuivre.

« Elle était la plus belle d'entre toutes, aussi Zeus jeta-t-il son dévolu sur elle, seulement Callisto avait juré une fidélité éternelle à son aimée. Aussi le roi des dieux prit-il l'apparence de la déesse chasseresse pour la séduire. Quelque temps plus tard, la nymphe réalisa qu'elle était enceinte et qu'elle avait été trompée. De crainte qu'Artémis le découvre, le cœur déchiré, elle fuit loin d'elle. Empiétant sur le territoire d'Héra, celle-ci découvrant la nouvelle infidélité de son mari, transforma la nymphe en ourse. Artémis fouilla les cieux, les mers et même les enfers pour la retrouver, sans succès. Accompagnant ses fidèles pour une partie de chasse, elle tira ses flèches sur une ourse qui croisa leur route. Lorsqu'elle réalisa que le plantigrade était en réalité Callisto, il était trop tard. Folle de douleur, elle transporta la dépouille vers le firmament, et après en avoir libéré le fruit de ses entrailles, elle s'assura qu'ils gravitent autour de l'étoile du nord. Car la déesse était tellement éprise de la nymphe, qu'elle n'aurait pas supporter de ne pas pouvoir l'admirer chaque nuit de l'an. Telle est Ursa Major, le grand et unique amour d'Artémis. »

« Roxane... penses-tu qu'un tel amour soit possible? » ajouta-t-elle après quelques minutes.

« Mmh... je l'espère, oui... Bonne nuit. »

« Bonne nuit. »

XXXXX

Un cri la tira de son sommeil. La couche de Rachel était vide et les brebis semblaient agités. De son regard perçant elle balaya les alentours, sans pour autant repérer la silhouette de la jeune femme. « Qu'est-ce que ça vous fait de vous réveiller dans le noir et d'entendre les agneaux bêler? » La citation lui était venue de nul part, alors que l'angoisse la submergeait totalement.

Là, un nouveau cri, ça venait du cercle de pierres. Roxane leva les yeux vers le monument qui avait pris une teinte bleuté, comme sortie tout droit d'un film d'horreur. Elle se mit à courir, ignorant la voix qui lui disait que ça pouvait être dangereux. La seule chose qui lui importait, était de retrouver la jeune femme qui prenait toute la place dans son cœur.

Les cris s'intensifièrent, ainsi que les bêlements des moutons. Autour du monument, l'atmosphère s'était chargée en électricité, et la rosé en intensifia encore le phénomène. Subitement des éclairs se formèrent entre les mégalithes et une décharge violente se fit entendre. Près d'un amas de pierre, une silhouette s'écroula. Roxane mit toute sa puissance dans sa foulée.

« Mon Dieu, Will! » hurla-t-elle en s'agenouillant près du vieil homme.

« Tu ne peux plus rien pour moi Princesse... mais empêche-le de s'en prendre à la jeune femme... tu m'entends Roxie... il faut absolument que tu l'empêches de s'incarner... »

« De quoi tu parles?... Qui voudrait du mal à une fille comme elle?... Will! »

« Da... hak... » articula-t-il en rendant son dernier souffle.

Le mal absolu, c'était ainsi que son grand-père lui avait parlé de Dahak. Un bêlement la fit se retourner vers l'un des rochers. L'agnelet nourrit à la main quelques heures plus tôt s'était égaré dans le cromlech, l'appât idéal pour s'en prendre à l'innocente bergère.

« Rachel... sors de là... tout de suite! » hurla-t-elle.

Surprise de la présence de la grande femme, Rachel hésita une fraction de seconde, mais sa nature l'empêcha de laisser l'agneau, ignorant l'épée de Damoclès menaçant sa propre existence.

Des dizaines d'éclairs se déchargèrent simultanément dans sa direction. Rachel n'eut pas le temps d'avoir peur. Déjà un corps projeté à grande vitesse la percuta, et environnée du corps musclé de Roxane, elle se laissa rouler loin du cratère où deux secondes plus tôt se tenait l'agneau sacrificiel.

« Cours... cours...! » lui cria sa compagne en la remettant sur pieds. Côte à côte, elles enjambèrent l'enclos funéraire qui menait vers la liberté. Un grondement sauvage, accompagné d'un vent violent et d'une dernière décharge se fit soudain entendre, et elles furent projetées en contre-bas.

Puis le silence paisible s'installa à nouveau sur le pays, comme si tout ceci n'avait été qu'un mauvais rêve.

XXXXX

« Je dois être folle, mais on aurait dit une voix non? »

Aucune réponse lui parvient, et Rachel réalisa que la guerrière qui venait de l'arracher à une mort certaine, avait sombré dans l'inconscience.

La bergère découvrit une grande et méchante brûlure dans le dos de sa compagne, ayant incrusté les couches de vêtement dans la chair du haut de l'épaule gauche jusqu'aux hanches.

« Pitié Seigneur, ne me la prenait pas, pas encore, je vous en supplie, je viens à peine de la retrouver. » se lamenta-t-elle, tout en cherchant à ranimer la grande femme.

Les larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues, tombant sur le visage de l'astronome. Les paupières s'ouvrirent pour lui offrir ses plus beaux saphirs. Comme hypnotisée Rachel se pencha en avant pour ravir les lèvres de Roxane dans un baiser tendre et remplis de promesses.

A l'horizon, la constellation de la balance fit sa première apparition dans le ciel automnal, alors qu'Apollon-Hélios se préparait à renaître.

Personne ne sut jamais que l'humanité avait failli sombrer dans le chaos en cette nuit, et que seul un grand amour ayant voyagé par-delà le temps et les étoiles avait pu rendre son équilibre à l'univers.


End file.
